


In the Dark, Dark Wood

by ivyfeatherstroke



Category: Faerie Folklore, Original Work, exophilia - Fandom
Genre: Exophilia, Faeries - Freeform, Fair Folk, Fantasy Smut, Monster - Freeform, Monsters, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25871377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyfeatherstroke/pseuds/ivyfeatherstroke
Summary: A collection of smutty scenes with girls and monsters.
Kudos: 12





	In the Dark, Dark Wood

**Author's Note:**

> Due to the nature of the faerie ring, there are some dubcon elements. Use your own discretion.

_**Lottie gets lost while hiking and is drawn into a faerie revel.** _

Lottie looked down at her phone and when she looked up Kate was gone and she was alone on the woods with no sign of the trail they'd been following. She turned in a slow circle, but there was no sign of anyone.

"Kate?" she called, listening to her voice echo beneath the trees without a response.

Lottie didn't like hiking, but her friend did, and Lottie needed the exercise. She knew that she was facing east right now, the sun at her back, but since she didn't know which way the trail was, or the parking lot at its head, that wasn't much help.

She'd only turned twice, so she thought she could make it back okay.

After a few yards she stopped and pulled out her phone again, but the battery was dead even though it had been fully charged just moments before.

Lottie put it back in her pocket, made a decision, and walked.

She didn't know when the woods changed around her from regular oak and maple to the strange trees not found in field guides. She hadn't noticed the light dimming, or the leaves changing shape, and then turning to blood red needles underfoot.

She didn't know how lost she'd become until she found the clearing, and the man.

It wasn't really a man, or at least not a human one. It was the right general shape, but stretched out somehow. Gangling limbs, a thin frame, and the hands... its palms were the length of Lottie's whole hand, and it's too-long fingers were almost as long as her forearm, tipped in claws that shone in the moonlight.

The face wasn't human, either. Everything was in more or less the right place: two luminous eyes, a sharp maybe-human nose. Its pronounced cheekbones and sharp jaw were held too far apart by a large mouth filled with fangs.

It looked at her with those eyes, and did not move from its place by the large rock in the center of the clearing. It only pushed long hair from its face with those monstrous hands.

She followed the line of its hair, its muscles, and saw that it was naked, and male, and eager.

She stepped closer, not knowing why, until the music that had been drawing her from one world into the next became audible, and she could see others now around her: whirling and dancing and drinking and...

They weren't human, were perhaps less human than the not-man standing so close to her now, but whatever those creatures were they were fucking, and Lottie, who had never been a voyeur, felt her body react to the sight.

Her skin heated, and her muscles clenched, and she _wanted_.

She turned toward the not-man who had caught her attention before the sound of flutes and the beating of drums had distracted her.

He was so close. She reached out and touched his face, resting her hand on the sharp point of his cheek, dangerously near all those teeth.

It - he - pressed his face into her hand, letting out what felt like a sigh before reaching for her.

Lottie was naked, too, though she had no idea how that had come to be. She felt his hands on her shoulder, her waist. Felt the warmth of his skin on hers.

She wanted him.

A goddess resolved in the whirlwind around them, and looked at Lottie, and then the man.

"Take your pleasure," the goddess said in a voice that resonated in Lottie's bones and ripped away her last shred of reluctance.

Lottie pulled the man's face to hers and kissed him, heedless of the sharp teeth.

He deepened the kiss and cradled her closer, sliding his hands along her back and down to her thighs, lifting her and setting her down on the rock.

The rock was covered in a thick carpet of soft moss, and Lottie pulled him down beside her, pressing open-mouthed kisses to his neck and his chest as he ran hands through her hair and down her back.

The rigid length of him was hot against her stomach, driving her to distraction. She shifted again and he was on his back on the stone, hands gripping her hips as he looked up at her with wide eyes.

She rocked against him, wet and ready and urgent, and he made a sound of want. She reached down and guided him inside her, gasping at feel of him.

He gasped too, and rose up enough to cup he breasts and lower his head to them as she rocked. He ran his tongue along her breast, just skimming the sensitive edge of her areola, and she gripped his hair to pull him closer. The edge of a tooth grazed her nipple and she cried out and shifted, riding him harder.

And then he was crying out too, pulling her close with those strange hands and then-

Lottie came hard enough her vision went white, and she spinning, but then her breasts pressed down in the soft, cool moss and she realized what had happened a moment before he drove into her.

Already sensitive, she cried out as he stretched her from this new angle, his hands holding her in place as he rolled his hips into her again and again with increasing force.

A claw grazed her mons and for the first time something like fear rose in her, but the pad of his finger touched her clit and dragged a rough circle around and she screamed as her second orgasm took her, and a third so quickly after that she almost missed the change in his rhythm just before he came inside her.

Lottie woke on the mossy rock. She was aware of sore muscles, sticky skin, and someone else's hair in her face. She remembered the night before in flashes that heated her skin again, and she knew whose long limbs tangled with her own.

Still, when she shifted and rose up on one elbow he turned his head to look at her and they exchanged a look of confusion and alarm.

He'd looked wraithlike in the night, pale and uncanny even as his flesh had been real against hers. In daylight he seemed more alien still, the sharp edged no longer softened by shadow, the misty gray of his eyes uninterrupted by sclera or pupil.

He was warm.

"Did I hurt you?" His voice was soft, laced with urgency.

"No," she said. And, "I think I hurt you."

He followed her gaze to the marks on his chest and shoulder. He traced one mark along his pectoral muscle with the tip of a claw.

"It's fine."

Lottie should have been scared, or embarrassed, or at least convinced she was hallucinating. Instead she wanted to trace the line in his skin with her tongue.

He sat up, and she couldn't help watching the muscles shift beneath his skin as he stood.

Clothes seemed to appear on him, covering him from chin to wrist to toe, and he extended a hand to help Lottie down off the rock.

She stood on the grass of the empty clearing, unsure and unsettled.

Her clothes were gone, but he conjured new ones from leaves on the ground. Lottie pulled on the dress, that could almost be a throwback seventies thing, and she let him lead her by the hand until they passed from the trees she didn't know into ones she certainly did. They stepped between two trees and suddenly Lottie was standing on a sidewalk, within sight of a bus stop she knew.

She turned - to thank him, or ask his name - but he was gone. Only two new saplings stood where he should have been.

She waited for the bus, and rode to the stop near her house. When she went in she booted up her computer and sent her friend a note through the messenger they both use.

_Sorry, got lost and killed my phone. Home now._

The reply was almost instantaneous: _Are you okay? What happened?_

 _Got lost,_ she repeated _. I'm fine. Some guy gave me a ride home._


End file.
